It Goes Without Saying
by CrossingTheBoundary
Summary: I didn't realize how much he was suffering, or that he was suffering at all. But that's alright, because I know now, and I don't plan on leaving any time soon. I'll help you through this Natsu. After all, you are my best friend.


Ciao. Okay, so I have yet another one-shot. *le sigh…

Anyways, I've gotten two requests to do a sequel to Forgotten and Not First, Not Second with the other person's point of view. I thought over it, and decided I might try it. I do have ideas, but it's not completely thought out. So if any one of you people have possible suggestions, just review or PM.

Recently, I've been thinking up a plot that I could probably stay committed to, and actually get chapter updates out every week or so. The timeline of the story could definitely drag out (not in a bad way, I hope), and I'd have a complete multi-chapter fic. Hoorah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to the original owner, Hiro Mashima

xxx

It Goes Without Saying

"This is all because of you, dang Ice Princess!", Natsu, also known as Flame Brains, shouted accusingly at me from the road, helmet on his head and board a few feet away.

"Oh please, this is in no way my doing, nor is it my fault that you can't manage to stay on a skateboard if your life depended on it! So suck it up, Hot Head," I scoffed in return.

Natsu seemed to be stifling a laugh, his face turning purple. What did I do? Did I not just offend him?

"What?", I asked sharply.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm not amused, NOR am I trying to hold it back," he replied, adding a very noticeable emphasis on 'nor'.

It just then clicked in my mind that he was joking my more formal way of speaking. What right has he to judge me for that?

"Are you kidding me? You're seriously going to make fun of how I converse with other people? I knew you were low, but come on, Natsu," I glared at him in annoyed disbelief.

I guess that just entertained him to a further extent, for this time around the kid didn't even bother to keep his act together. How could he be this disrespectful? I blame his father, Igneel. After all, the guy did leave him and his mother just five years back. That definitely gave me a reason to attempt to become friends with him, and I did. We're not actually just friends, but rather best friends. But like most best friendships, we tend to tease each other frequently, irritating anyone in hearing range. That's kind of what makes us such a good fit.

Once the guy finally calmed himself, he gained the wits to actually apologize… and mess it up once more. "Gray, I'm sorry. Insulting the way Ul taught you to talk was entirely in the wrong. I shan't do it again." With one more unreal, hateful scowl I accepted the plead of forgiveness, even if it was meant to do more than that.

I reached for my Kryptonics board, Natsu following in my lead with his own, and the two of us headed back to my place. The way there was startlingly quiet, which was very unusual considering I was walking alongside Natsu, the loudest kid in school. I assumed he just had a minor headache from the heat or something, and simply brushed it off. I ignored the awkward silence until he fortunately broke it.

"Hey, Gray," he almost inaudibly whispered to me.

I hummed in response, urging him to continue.

Natsu looked unsure, nervous. I no longer blamed the lack of conversation on sickness.

"You do know I truly am regretful, right?", he inquired just as softly as he had before.

I lifted a brow, in surprise he was still hung up on what happened a half hour before.

To answer him, I nodded my head in his direction, not really desiring to speak.

"I'm glad. You won't ever l-leave me, will you?", he stuttered, voice cracking.

This stunned me, I never would've thought Natsu of all people would ask a question such as that. Natsu, the loud mouth who's constantly caught shouting in the halls. Natsu, one of the popular guys that are always surrounded by crowds of people, boys and girls both. Natsu, my reckless best friend, who never fails to be the most optimistic about the darkest things. So this no doubt came as a shock to me. I mean, here he was, asking me what could possibly be the question with the most obvious answer in all existence with the most broken sounding voice I've heard since Igneel left.

"Now tell me why you think I'd ever do that? I'd thought you would've known that without saying. Remember, best friends forever?"

He looked even more unsettled at my prying.

A sigh escaped his slightly parted lips. "N-no reason, never mind that,"

I took note that he stuttered once more. This was really scaring me now.

"There's a reason, and I know it. Speak up Natsu Dragneel, what's wrong?", I used a more affirmative tone, one that I was sure would get him to answer.

I was correct with my notion, for he began to speak, hesitant as it did sound, "I-I really don't know. Everything just feels so piled up on me, Gray. I'm just so tired of pretending to be so well-known and loved, Mom began distancing herself again, Dad apparently wants custody of me, and...," I could tell he was unable to continue, so we just walked in a comforting silence.

Upon arriving at my house, we stopped right outside, taking a seat on the swinging wooden chair which hung from the small roof over the deck. We sat, neither of us trying to interrupt the peaceful quiet. Well, the peaceful quiet, save the creaking of the bench and light chirps of the birds. It seemed hours before I finally gained the courage to have a go at discussion again.

"Natsu, I've known you for the longest time ever, coming on to ten years. I've been your friend since five years ago, and your best friend for 4. I've been with you all this time, yet I haven't learned to notice when your emotions aren't in good condition. Some best friend I am. But see here, this just gives me a reason to never leave your side. If I'm there for you, you'll never feel lonely, you'll have someone to confide in," I paused for a long sigh.

"I really should've been saying this when we first started our friendship. What have I been doing all this time? Regardless, I'm here for you, and I always will be. You've done so much for me, and I feel as if I haven't done anything in return. Now is the time to return that favor, I'll redeem myself. After all, wild person like you definitely need someone to keep you down to Earth. I say that with a both figurative and literal sense, since it is you we're talking about," I earned a gentle chuckle from the boy beside me.

"Anyways, Natsu, you can rely on me. I know we have our many arguments that end in periods of times when we can't stand to see each other, but from that we only learn. So we'll continue being friends for the rest of our days… and longer," I offered him the tiniest smile, and of course being the knuckle head he is, he grinned the widest, realest smile I'd seen in a long time.

"Thanks, Gray, same here," I could tell he really did appreciate this failed, disorderly pep talk, I'd never been good at this stuff.

"Of course, goes without saying,"

xxx


End file.
